Grandmas
by Jet'sFan15
Summary: Sonny's grandma wants her to have an intimate romance. When she invites Sonny and Sonny's "boyfriend" to Wisconsin, Sonny asks CDC for help. They're gonna have to do some serious acting. It's hard to fake a relationship, but what about an intimate one?
1. Chapter 1

Grandmas.

What can you say? They are supposed to be sweet old lady's who bake you cookies and tells you how pretty and smart you are. The key word is _supposed. _See, my grandma only really cares about one thing: marriage. Or at least relationships: romantic and... intimate. I'm not really that kind of person. Don't get me wrong. I love romance and all, but intimacy was something that didn't settle well with me. But my grandma wanted to make sure I had a relationship that was just that. And very romantic.

_"You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know your beautiful" _rang my phone_. _I look at the caller I.D.

Mimi.

Sighing, I pick up the phone.

"Hello," I say in a cheerful voice.

"How's my grand baby?" she asks in a delightful voice.

I scrunch my nose. She usually isn't this upbeat.

"Fine," I say suspiciously. "How are you?"

I have a very formal relationship with her.

"I'm great. Guess what," She says but before I could answer, she continues, "I got you and your mom tickets to come back to Wisconsin for your break."

I smile.

"Really?" I ask. "That's awesome! Thank you so much."

I do miss Wisconsin, terribly. It's where I grew up, and it's so inviting. It'll be nice to look up and actually see stars instead of burning lights. I grew up on a **HUGE **plantation that the government pays for so we can grow crops. My dad works the land and my grandparents live with us. My dad is pretty much the main reason why I'm so excited. I haven't seen him in a year, unless you count the video chats we do every now and then. Thankfully, the time is only a two hour difference.

"You're welcome," Mimi smiles. Well, she seemed to be at least. But of course she had go and ruin it. "I also got one for your boyfriend."

If you didn't know, I don't have a boyfriend. Not even close. But if I told her, she'd spend forever trying to find me the "perfect guy". So, I told her I had one. And not just any boyfriend, a handsome, suave star. I didn't say the name because I know she'd go tell her friends.

"Wow! Thanks!" I say, fake enthusiastically.

"No problem sweetie," said Mimi. "I've got to go cook for your dad. I'll see you Friday."

And with that, she hung up.

This is not good.

In case you didn't notice, I don't have a suave,handsome boyfriend. I guess I could get someone to be my fake boyfriend, but who would fly all the way to Wisconsin to pretend to date me and meet my family. Besides, who are my options? Nico and Grady? No offense, but they not exactly handsome, suave movie stars. I mean, I don't find a "time machine" charming. The only big time star here is... is... I can't even say it. I cant! I won't!

* * *

"Hey, Chad," I say flirtiliciously, my fingers making little spider-like movements on his shoulder.

"What?" Chad asks, swallowing a bite of steak.

We were in the makeup area of Mackenzie Falls. He just had touch ups on his face and was now waiting for what i had to say.

"You wanna do me a favor?" I ask innocentally, rocking from side to side.

"No," he says, mimicking me.

"Please," I ask with the same tone.

"No," he echoes.

"Chad," I shout, breaking out of my goody-two shoes act, "you don't even know what I want."

"It doesn't matter. I still know my answer," He shrugs.

"Can I at least ask the question before you say no?" I beg.

"Fine. Shoot," He says, rolling his eyes.

"Will you be my fake boyfriend?" I ask nervously.

He sighs. "Again?"

"Yes," I groan, "Again."

"What's it for this time, Munroe?" He asks.

At least he's not saying no.

"See, I told my grandma that I had a boyfriend, and I don't," I say lamely.

"Then why'd you tell her you did?" Chad asked, like I was some idiot.

"You don't know my grandma. She's very... into relationships," I stated, although it came out more of a question.

"Whatcha mean?" Chad asks, confused.

"It's complicated," I say, shaking my head.

"So, what do I have to do? Like go to your grandma's house for one night and pretend to be your boyfriend?" Chad asks.

"You're half right," I say timidly.

"What am I not right about?" Chad asks wearily.

"See, um, you go to my grandma's house for... two weeks," I tell him.

"Every night for two weeks?" Chad groans.

"Not exactly," I say nervously.

"What am not right about again?" Chad groans.

"My grandma lives in Wisconsin," I say, fearing for the worst.

"Wisconsin? You want me to go to Wisconsin for two weeks?" Chad shouts.

"Calm down," I say, lowering my hands.

"I'm NOT going to Wisconsin," he confirms.

"What if we make a deal?" I beg.

He raises an eyebrow.

"What kind of deal?"

"I'll say something nice about Mackenzie Falls on our show," I say hesitantly.

"And..."

"I'll... what do you want?" I ask.

He thinks, and his expression becomes smug.

"I want you to be my maid/butler for three months," he says.

"One," I say.

"Four," He says.

"That's not how you negotiate!" I shout.

"Don't tell me how to do nothin," Chad says. "You be my maid/butler for three months, and... I'll go to Wisconsin with you."

"You will?" I ask, surprised.

He hesitates, "Yes."

My mouth curves into a huge smile.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I shriek quickly. I throw my arms around him, and he puts his arms around my back, hugging me back

I pull away with a smile.

Step one: Complete.

* * *

**There's the first chapter. I'm focusing on this story unless no one reviews or no one likes it. All of my other stories are on hiatus. Please review. Please please please. I need to know if people like it because if no one reviews, no more story. :( God bless.**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry about this chapter not working i dint know the matter was with it :(**

* * *

I step out onto the warm Wisconsin pavement. We just finished our flight. What a disaster that was. All I did was read. I would've talked to Chad about our "relationship", but my mom sat right between us, and that would just be awkward. So, Chad listened to music, my mom read recipes, and I read Catching Fire. All in all, terrible ride.

"Is someone picking us up?" Chad asks, putting on his sunglasses. I wish I had a pair now.

"No," Mom answers, "we're renting a car. Sonny's Mimi is so excited about you guys coming, she's going all out. She's making a huge lunch for us."

"Oh," was all Chad said.

Mom drove the car, which was good for Chad and I because it would give us time to talk. But every now and then, my mom would look in the rear view mirror at us. Disturbing.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Chad asks.

"Well," I say awkwardly, "like I said: my grandma is very... into relationships. So just hold my hand, hug me, basic boyfriend, girlfriend stuff."

I don't want to tell him the worst part. He'd be too scared and frankly, so am I. The rest of the ride went smoothly with the radio on. My mom sang along with old 80's music, which embarrassed me, but other than that, it went well.

* * *

We drive between the big trees, acting as an archway, and there it sits. Our huge, enormous plantation with a huge house: 9,360 square feet to be exact. **(Pictures and floor plan of Sonny's house on my profile :)** It has eight white columns stretching from the roof to the porch that has a couple of stone steps leading up to it. It also has huge, brown double doors surrounded by two big windows with brown shudders on each side. There also is another level with a huge balcony. On that one, there are four larger windows that are designed the same way as the one's on the first. On the roof, there are three smaller white windows. Most people, for some weird reason, think I live in a little, tiny shack. Probably because I'm not from a big city like L.A. or Wisconsin is full of "poor, hillbillies". Or because I'm not all conceited about it, and I don't brag. But Wisconsin's just like any other state. It has it's rich parts; it has it's poor parts. It's got it's big cities, and it's got it's farms. I don't why, but I guess the fact that it's the dairy state makes it untouchable. At least that's what Chad thinks. Or thought. Now, I'm watching his wide eyes gawk at the mansion. I smirk to myself. He mumbles something I couldn't hear, and I just roll my eyes, knowing it's probably about how his house is still bigger. I decide it's time to go inside and I grab Chad's hand.

"Let's go, Chad." I say, pulling his arm. He follows, slowly but surely.

We step inside the door and into the foyer, and Chad's staring even more. The inside is even bigger than what it looks like on the outside. About 12 feet away from the door, there is a huge, curved staircase coated in dark oak wood. There is a beautiful, crystal chandelier that hovers above the stairs. To the right of the entry, there is a library with filled with books. The same oak as the stairs glazes the book shelves. Leaning against one of the shelves is a ladder with small, black wheels. Some books on the shelves are so high up that we need one. Chad scrunches his nose.

"What?" I ask, slightly offended.

"I don't read," he answers, disgust clearly in his voice.

I roll my eyes.

"Chad, only people with no imagination don't read," I say.

He mumbles something I can't quite hear, but I decide to let it go. I hear footsteps and I instinctively grab Chads hand. There she is: Mimi. Her hair is an unnatural red color the sits stiffly on her head. She is wearing a leopard print long sleeve shirt and big square, golden earrings. Her pants are dark wash jeans and her feet are coated in black heels. Draped from her neck is a gold necklace with a heart locket, given to her by my grandfather, who passes away when I was 8.

"Where's my hug?" she asks with a laugh, throwing her arms around me.

"Hi Mimi," I say awkwardly, giving her a weird hug.

"You must be Sonny's boyfriend," she says, pulling herself out of my grasp.

"Yea-yes, ma'am," Chad says, correcting himself.

She leans over to me and whispers, "He's cute."

"Connie," she smiles, eloping her into a big hug. Mom reluctantly hugs her back.

"Hi, Margret," Mom smiles fakely.

"Why don't you go out back and see David?" Mimi asks. "I want to have a chat with Sonny and Chad."

Oh no.

Mom looks at me for approval, and I nod, knowing I'll eventually have to go through with it.

She then nods and does so.

"Why don't you all come into the living room?" she askes, but without giving us a chance to answer, she leads us there.

We walk straight past the stairs and into the living room. It has a huge brown sectional and a large brick stone fireplace. On the outside of the fireplace are two chairs. A plasma screen hangs from the green wall. Near the back, there is an old brown table with four chairs. Some have wheels missing, but it was my grandpas favorite piece. So we kept it.

"Have a seat," she says, motioning to the couch. I take a seat and Chad does too, our fingers still intertwined like a knot.

"I'll be right back," she tells us, walking out of the room towards the kitchen.

"Where is she going?" Chad whispers.

"I don't know," I whisper back with a shrug.

She soon returns with a white box that looks like its made for clothing.

"Here. It got this for you this week," she says, sitting it down on the coffee table in front of us.

"Who's it for?" I ask.

"Both," she answers with a wink, "but let Sonny open it."

I carefully open the box to find green tissue paper. I remove those as well and I see the most horrific thing possible.

* * *

**What is it? Take a guess when you review please. Remember, no more reviews. No more story. :(. BTW, thanks so much. The first chapter had 15 reviews, 222 hits, 5 favorites, and 22 alerts. This means awhole lot so please review again. Thanks and God bless. And go Jets!**


	3. Chapter 3

My mouth went agape. I knew she was straightforward, but I didn't know she'd be _that_ straightforward. I slowly lifted the piece of cloth about of the box. It was, in fact, lingerie. Sexy lingerie with a black thong. Something _Tawni_ wouldn't even think of wearing. Definitely something_ I_ wouldn't wear, especially in front of Chad. I glance over at Chad, and his blue eyes have doubled in size. I can't say I blame him. To shocked to say anything, I just sit there, but Mimi opens up her big mouth once again.

"For Sonny to wear and for Chad to _enjoy_," she said, winking at Chad.

His expression is overwhelmed with discomfort. He laughed nervously and put on a fake smile.

"Let the good times roll," Chad laughs awkwardly.

She smiled sweetly as I lifted the rest of the outfit, if you can even call it an outfit, out of the box. It was completely see through with little embroidered flowers stitched into it. I'm officially disturbed and I'm sure Chad isn't having too much fun either. I quickly fold up the... wardrobe choice into the box. Suddenly, Chad spoke.

"Ma'am, could you show me my room?" Chad asks bitterly.

"Sure," Mimi smiles, "I'll show you _your_ room."

She gestures to both of us. Great. I can already tell Chad is trying hard not to yell at me and blow up in my face, and sharing the same room won't help. Luckily, my mom already knows my Mimi. She told me to pick out a mature boy (that crosses out Nico and Grady) who wouldn't take advantage of the situation and who wouldn't sell anything to the press. I don't want to go into a flash back because the talk was more awkward than "the talk".

We both rise up from the couch and follow her up the curved stairs. I love the feeling of the wood on my hand. I'm so used to Hollywood metal that I forgot they even made wood stairs. For that moment, I feel at home, but unfortunately, it has to end. Once we reach the top of the stairs, she led us into the game room. I forgot about this place! It was where my cousins, my brother, and I always hung out at family reunions and stuff like that. Everything imaginable is up here. A pool table. A hockey table. A dartboard. A wii. An xbox with a kinect. A foosball table. A ping pong table. And more. I smile at all the memories. We reach a wood door. She turns the knob and we enter into the most beautiful room I've ever seen. The wall paint is a cranberry red with dark black trim. The dressers are the same shade as well as the TV stand. The whole room is amazing, but my favorite part has to be the bed. It is so simple. That's what I love about it. The comforter is bright white with black sheets folded over the top. The pillows were black, and the base was too. The room is clearly intended to be a romantic, intimate room. Big surprise. Then, I realize that this room is mine and Chad's. I smile at her weakly.

"I'll leave you two alone," Mimi says, smiling smugly. As she walks out the door, she says, "Don't be too loud tonight."

I blush deeply, and Chad's eyes grow. As she shuts the door, I prepare to be screamed at.

"Sonny," Chad says calmly, "what... in the world... does that women think... is going on... between us?"

You could tell his voice is defiantly trying to stay calm.

"See, when I said she was into relationships," I say innocently, "I meant that."

"Sonny, I could see us holding hands, kissing on the cheek, complimenting each other, hugging each other, and maybe even kissing on the lips," Chad began, "but I _never_ thought that we'd SHARE A ROOM!"

"Don't yell at me!" I shout back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks.

"I thought you'd say no," I admit.

"Duh," Chad said obviously.

"We won't sleep together! I'll sleep on the floor! Just please go along with it!" I beg.

"Sonny, if the press find out about... this, it won't be pretty," Chad said, his voice calming down.

"They won't," I promise. "They don't even know we're in Wisconsin. Besides, celebrities always sleep together."

"Not me," Chad says, shaking his head. "And you're miss goody-two shoes."

"I am not!" I protest.

"Really?" Chad asks mockingly.

"Chad, can we just... work out a plan or something?" I ask, not having a retaliation.

"Fine," Chad grumbles.

"Okay, so I'll sleep on the floor-"

"No," Chad interrupts, "I'll sleep on the floor. You sleep in the bed."

"Chad," I begin, "you're the guest."

"I'm also the guy," Chad says.

I think for a minute.

"Fine."

"Fine." Chad gave a small smile.

"Good."

"Good."

"Where's my Sonshine?" I hear a voice shout.

Dad.

I run out of the room and into his arms. I hug him tightly.

"I missed you," I say into his chest.

"I missed you too," he smiles.

We both pull away and smile widely. Chad awkwardly comes out of the room, not having a clue what was going on. I laugh slightly.

"Dad, this is Chad Dylan Cooper," I say, gesturing to him.

"Nice to meet you sir," Chad says, holding out a hand, which Dad greatly accepts.

"Nice to meet you too," Dad says. Dad's emotions are exactly transparent so I don't know what he thinks about Chad.

"How's Hollywood been treating you?" Dad asks, putting his arm around Chad's back, leading him to the balcony. Chad looks back at me in fear, but I just smile and give him a big thumbs up. Chad and Dad walk out the door. I breathe in deeply.

I slowly walk downstairs and into the kitchen to find my mom talking to a dark haired, somewhat muscular man.

"Tim!" I shout with glee. I run over to him and give him a hug.

"Whoa," he says when I nearly tackle him, "easy there."

I laugh.

"Sorry. How's college been?"

"Florida's been boring. Not much to do," he lies.

If you didn't know, Tim is my brother. He goes to college at University of Florida on a golf scholarship.

"How's Hollywood?" he asks.

"Terrible," I groan fakely.

"I'm sure," Tim rolls his eyes. "Where's that "boyfriend" of yours?"

I groan, "Don't remind me."

"Why not?" Tim asks uncertainly.

"I don't know. We got upset with each other, but it ended up okay," I assure.

"So, where is he?" he repeats.

"Out on the balcony with Dad," I tell him.

He says, "Well, I'm gonna go see him."

I roll my eyes. He always does this. No matter who I'm dating, he has to interrogate them. Even in this case, in which I'm not dating anybody. Oh well, Chad deserves it for yelling at me. Wait a minute. What if Chad calls it quits because my brother is being to hard on him? I decide to follow him up to the balcony. I scurry into my room and look out the door leading to the balcony. I see Chad and Tim talking. My dad must have left. Tim suddenly gets very close to him, and I creek open the door to hear the words about to come out of his mouth.

"If you even _think_ of taking advantage of her, I'll kill you," Tim warns and Chad gulps.

* * *

**There's the third chapter! The first and second had 52 reviews! That's more than the entire story on one story that is 18 chapters that I wrote! That's crazy and thanks so much. Keep reviewing if you want the story to continue. **

**Also, if you want to answer these questions, do.**

**1. What was your favorite part of the chapter?**

**2. What are some of your predictions for the future?**

**3. (I decided to do a random question :P) What celebrity is your role model? (Ha ha. IDK why I put that in there, but I wanted to.)**

**Anyway, review and God bless.**

**-John 3:16-17**


	4. Chapter 4

I sit at the dining room table, eating the macaroni and cheese. When my mom said Mimi was going all out, she meant it. She baked a meal that could feed all of the US military. There is a huge ham in the middle of the table surround by creamed corn, rolls, cole slaw, deviled eggs, green beans, carrots, salad, and some sort of fancy green soup. Mimi is at one head of the table while my dad is at the other. I sit beside Chad and my mom on the bench. On the other side, there is my brother and Skylar, one of the farmhands. Simply out, Skylar is a great guy. He plays basketball for the Unviersity of Wisconsin. He originally was a walk on, and he used the earnings from here to pay for college. But he now has a scholarship, but he told us he loved it here so much, he wanted to come back every summer. He isn't the best looking guy. I'll admit, but he's not ugly. He has brown, short hair that swoops across his face, much like Chad'd old haircut. But one thing I love yet hate about his looks is his mustache. It looks like a 70's mustache. My dad once told him he looks like he should be "barreling down the road in a muscle car". It's something different, that's for sure.

"How's the dinner?" Mimi asks, hoping to be showered with compliments.

"It's great," I say, putting my fork down. "As always. But I'm full."

"Me too," Chad blurts, relieved.

"Me three," Skylar says in his deep, southern accent that I have grown to adore.

Chad hesitantly asks, "Can I be excused?"

Mimi smiles and nods a "yes". He sighs and stands up, grabbing his plate.

"Leave it there, hon," Mimi says. "It's fine."

Chad sits the plate back down as I stand up.

"We're gonna go outside," I say, grabbing Chad's hand and walking out of the kitchen. We walk outside and into the cool breeze. I lead him to the barn. I open up the latch and walk inside. I let go of his hand before I walk over to my horse, Klondike. It's not the most common name, but I like it. The color of it is a bright white that shines through the darkness of the stall.

"Hey," I smile at my horse. He neighs at me with glee. I undo the latch on the large, wooden door and walk inside.

"Who's this?" Chad asks, sounding intimidated.

"This is my horse," I tell him. "I haven't ridden him in forever."

"Are you gonna ride it?" Chad asks me.

A smirk grows on my face, and I shake my head.

"No," I tell him, "_we_ are gonna ride it."

"Pardon?" He asks, and I chuckle.

"Are you scared?" I ask with a smile, placing the saddle across Klondike's narrow back.

He just scoffs a confident, "No."

"Good," I smile as I grab his reins and place them around his snout.

He nervously breaths in and walks out as I lead the horse out of the stable. I put my foot into the stirrup and swing onto his slim back. I look down at a timid looking Chad. I slightly laugh.

"Just grab my hand," I say as I stick it out.

He nervously does, and I try to pull him up, but once he tries to put his foot into the stirrup, we both topple to the ground, him on top of me.

"Save it for tonight," he says jokingly, and I scowl at him but soon burst out into laughter. He does too while he stands up. He holds out his hand, and I grab it, pulling myself up.

"Let's try this again," I sigh. "Why don't you get up first?"

He nods and puts his foot into the stirrup. His hands grasp the horn as he pulls himself over Klondike. He stretches out his arm, and I grab onto it, pulling myself up.

"There," I smile, happy to finally be up. I soon realize that Chad is in the front while I am in the back. He obviously doesn't know how to steer a horse, but I guess there's a first time for everything.

"Ok," I say, "you're gonna have to steer it."

"What?" Chad asks me. "I can't drive a horse."

I roll my eyes.

"Just do what I tell you to," I say before I breathe in. "Now, grab hold of the reins."

He does as I say but tightly.

"Loosen your grip," I instruct.

He does, but now, he is barely holding onto it.

"Look," I say as I grab his hands and position them on the reins, slightly squeezing them to showmow much pressure to put on the reins. A shock runs through my body. My breathing and heart rate increases. So fast that I'm scared he can hear it.

He turns his head and whispers, "Now what?"

That is the huskiest I have ever heard him talk, and for some odd reason, I'm extremely attracted to him at the moment.

"Uh," I stutter, "Just squeeze your feet against him."

He kicks his feet roughly against Klondike, and we're off.

"Whoa," he says, his voice vibrating. I giggle at his cuteness, and I grab hold of the reins, slightly pulling back, causing Klondike to stop. He looks back and smiles at me. I smile back, looking a big, blue pool he calls his eyes. We both lean in. Closer. Closer...


	5. Chapter 5

I can feel his hot breath brushing againest my lips. Our lips were just about to touch when we rose up and fell back, tumbling to the ground with a thud. I open my eyes to see Klondike running away and I look down to find the reason why. A brown snake slithers around in the damp grass. I get a glimpse of its eyes. Nope. Not poisonous. I'm guessing Chad sees it because he takes off like a bolt of lightning. He makes a short, high pitched, "Ah!"

_"Only him_," I think to myself. I roll my eyes playfully at his outburst as I stand up, wiping the leaves and grass off my jeans. I'm upset in some weird so of way. I don't know why. Maybe its the pressure of my grandma. Maybe it isn't. I can't think about it much because I see my mom, motioning for me to come in. I walk over to her.

"What?" I ask, wondering why she wants me.

"I thought you and Chad weren't dating," she says curiously.

"We aren't," I confirm, confused.

"Okay," she says, drawing it out, obviously not believing me.

"We aren't," I repeat, in a more authoritative voice.

"Okay," she says, sounding like she believes me, but I doubt she actually does.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"About 5," she tells me. "Come help me and your grandma cook supper."

* * *

It's about 9 o'clock. And I am nervous. I have to make it seem like we're dating and in love. These few weeks are going to be the most awkward ones in the history of mankind. I'm hoping that I can just go into our room and then walk out when she goes to bed at about 11. Hopefully. Chad's taking a shower right now, and he'll probably be out in about a minute. I'm sitting on one of the barstools around the island in the kitchen, biting my nails. My mom comes in to soothe me.

"Honey," Mom begins, "don't be nervous. Now, I trust you," she hesitates,"and Chad. Just don't do anything."

I blush madly.

"Mom," I whine, "we're not even dating. We'll just... take it as an acting challenge. I'll sneak out at about 11."

"Okay," she nods. "You're gonna sleep on the couch?"

"Yeah," I nod.

Before she can say anything, Chad comes downstairs dressed in black, Adidas sweatpants with two white strips on either side and a white New York Jets shirt. We stop to look at him.**  
**

"What?" he asks wearily.

"Nothing," I tell him with a smirk, knowing it'd annoy him.

"What?" he asks again.

"Nothing," I repeat, shaking my head. I turn to my mom. "Can I talk to Chad... alone?"

She looks at him hesitantly, but nods. She kisses my forehead and says, "I'll see you tomorrow morning." She then walks out of the kitchen and into her and my dad's room. **(The master room on the floor plan)**

I gulp, "Chad."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry," I offer weakly.

"For what?" Chad asks, scrunching his eyebrows in an incredibly cute way.

"For getting you into this," I answer. "I know I should have told you about my grandma being this way. So. I'm sorry."

"Sonny, you don't have to apologize," he says, taking a seat next to me. "I mean, sure, a warning would've been nice," he laughed, "but... you telling me would've been _more_ awkward."

I nod in complete agreement.

"Besides," he continued, "I would've just been at Hollywood parties, hanging out with my friends at ball games. Stuff like that. It wouldn't have _near_ as much fun."

I laugh at his sarcasm, "Be serious."

He laughs too.

"At least I don't have to be around Portlyn," Chad smiles.

I scrunch my nose, "I thought you liked her."

Chad scoffs, "Not even close. She's so... obnoxious. I mean, she just ruins _everything_."

"Like what?" I ask.

"Like, uh," he puts on a thinking face and it soon lights up, "Oh! Remember when she told you guys my plan to keep Mackenzie Falls stay number one?"

I nod with a scowl on my face.

"Stuff like that," he tells me.

"Well, you deserved to be busted." I tell him. "That's so mean."

He looks down to his feet and mumbles a small, "Sorry."

"What?" I ask with a smirk.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles louder.

"Huh?" I ask.

"I said, 'I'm sorry'!" He whisper yelled.

"I know," I tell him with a laugh, "I just couldn't believe it."

He scowls at me jokingly, making him look so cute.

"You know," he tells me, "I'm glad you asked me to come here. Not Nico. Not Grady. But me."

"Really? Why?" I ask.

"I don't know. I kinda happen to like spending time with you," he tells me and I look at him quizzically. "I do. You're just... not the average Hollywood girl."

"So, you like spending time with me because I'm different?" I ask.

"Yeah," he nods.

"Different weird? Different annoying?" I ask.

"Different... surprising. Like when we met, you went all crazy-"

"I did not!" I protest.

"Really, Sonny? Really?" he asks me.

"Ok, fine. I did," I say, slumping into my chair.

"But then you started fighting with me and telling me off and I just never know what you'll do next," he says.

"So, you like me because I'm mean to you?" I ask, confused.

"Now, you're nice to me... at times. But you're only mean when I deserve it. I just like you, excuse me, like spending time with you because you don't like me," he tells me.

"What?" I ask, lost at where he's going.

"I mean, I'm an actor, and I'm rich," I roll my eyes at him, "and when you're rich, you don't know if people like you for you, or your stuff. Or your fame."

"Well, I don't like you for your fame," I tell him. "In fact, I hate your fame."

"Why?" Chad asks.

"Because if you didn't have your fame, I think you'd be an amazing guy. I mean, when the cameras aren't around, you're nice and giving and sweet."

He rolls his eyes, "Oh come on."

"Whether you like it or not. You are. And deep down, you know it," I laugh.

"Maybe," Chad shrugs. "So, you think I'd be an amazing guy?"

"No," I shake my head. "I think you _are_ an amazing guy."

He cocks his head at me and smiles. We both lean in. Our lips are about to touch until I hear,

"You can do what you want

But don't step on my blue suede shoes

Knock me down

St-" sang the voice until it paused once it saw us.

"Sorry," came the southern accent. Skylar.

We both look at him, staying in the same position.

He smiles meekly, turns around, and runs away. We both awkwardly pull away from our nonexistent kiss.

"Should we go to 'our' room?" Chad asked tensely.

I nod. And we walk up to "our" room.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see my grandma watching me from her bedroom door. I'm guessing Chad does too because he puts his hand on my back. Man, I hope this goes well.

* * *

**Review! Or no more story :(**


	6. Chapter 6

We about walk into my room before I hear a voice whisper, "Sonny."

Chad and I turn our heads, and, unsurprisingly, it's my mimi. She motioned me with her index finger to come over to her, and I did. I look back at Chad and nod to tell him to go on in. He does.

"Yes?" I ask, trying to wash away my nervousness.

"Here," Mimi says, taking my hand and pulling me into her room. She reaches in a drawer, and it's the box of lingerie. Great. "You didn't take it to your room so I took it up here before your father could see it," she explained.

"Thanks," I offer meekly.

She hands me the box and I take it. I stand up, shaking, and walk to the door.

"Honey, try it on first," she instructs. I turn around in shock.

"Huh?" I ask, hoping that I had misheard her.

"Try it on," she repeats.

"O-okay," I say, heading into her bathroom.

I nervously grip my shirt with my thumbs, my hands shaking. I can't believe I'm about to be in lingerie at the mere age of 17. I'm not a dirty person. I can't do this. But I push myself to take it off. I unzip my shorts and slide them off my body, leaving me clad in my bra and panties. I bend down to reach for the lid, taking it off and holding up the sexy lingerie in front of me. I'm so unsure how to wear this, it's not even funny. I throw down the piece. I pull down my bra straps and twist it around so I can see the clasp. I undo it from there, my bra falling to the floor. I push down my panties, leaving me completely naked. I can't help but think that Chad'll somehow come in here so I quickly put on the thong. I feels so awkward, like a wedgie I can't take out. I take out the piece of cloth and pull it over my head, draping it over my body. After a few technical difficulties, I finally get it on.

"You almost done?" Mimi asks me from the door impatiently.

"Yes," I say, looking at myself in the mirror in disgust.

"Let me see," she tells me, shaking the knob the I locked.

"Mimi, it looks like I'm naked pretty much," I say, blushing.

"I am your grandmother," she says, sounding offended. "I just want to know if you have it on right."

I don't want her to come in here and see me nearly naked; I'm pretty uncomfortable just by myself. I don't want my grandmother circling around me, inspecting me. You can see everything, including my boobs, except for my... lady business.

"Mimi, I'd rather not," I say hesitantly.

"Honey," she says softly, "I just don't want you to go in there with Chad and look like a fool."

"Fine," I say resentfully. I unlock the door and slowly opening it. She walks in and looks at me.

"You did it right," she tells me with a smile. I smile meekly and cross my arms, covering my boobs. She hands me a robe, and I accept it greatly, putting it on. She nods and sends me a smile. "Go."

I nod and do. I tiptoe out and slowly turn the knob of the door after I walk into the game room. Chad looks up from his magazine. He takes out the earbuds in his ears and smiles at me strangely.

"What's up with the house coat?" he asks. I blush.

"Don't ask. I'm going to go change into my pajamas," I tell him, grabbing my stuff and heading into the bathroom.

After I change, I walk out.

"So," Chad asks, turning to me, "what are we supposed to do?"

"Just stay in here for a while until about eleven and then, I'll go sleep on the couch," I inform him.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Chad says.

I object since he is my guest, after all.

"I'm the guy," Chad says.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask, slightly offended.

"I'm a gentleman," he said, as a matter of factly.

"Really Chad? Really?" I mock.

Chad glared at me softly.

"I'm sleeping on the couch," Chad confirmed.

"No, I am," I say, aggrivated.

"I am!" he shouts.

"I am!" I yell.

We both look at each other for a slipt second before Chad grabs a pillow and blanket, and he's off. I gasp and follow his actions. I'm just a few steps behind him. He throws his pillow down on the couch. He is about to lay down the blanket before I tackle him, and he falls to the couch with me on his back. He flips us around, making him on top of me.

"What is wrong with you?" Chad asks in a shocked, somewhat loud voice.

"I'm sleeping on the couch," I say, wrestling with him.

"No," he says, overpowering me, pulling me off the couch, "I am."

He lays down and quickly puts his blanket over his body. I grab the blanket and try to yank it off of him, but he has a tight grip on it. I unsuccessfully try to pry his hands away from it. I decide to just jump on top of him and slap him silly. He grabs my hands and holds them firmly to stop my slapping. My breathing hitched. I see his chest rise and fall quickly, which calms me down more, knowing he's just as nervous as I am. He puts my hands on his chest, and my breathing is as rapid as it has ever been. We both lean in until my ears hear a slight pitter-patter of feet. I look out of the corner of my eye until I see a little 5 year old blonde in pink pajamas holding a teddy bear. Jamie. She's my cousin. I forgot they were staying with us too. They're from Maine so I guess they got here a little while ago. Jamie is a very girly girl. She loves to wear dresses and nail polish. She is incredibly cute and funny. She covers her eyes with her hands, and a goofy smile graces her face.

"Ew," she says in her cute, high voice.

Chad and I both turn our heads fully. My breathing is still quick, but I quickly get off of Chad and walk up to her.

"Hey," I greet cheerfully, as if nothing had happened.

"Hi," she smiles, "what were you doing?"

"Just... playing," I answer.

"Can I play?" she asks with an excited grin.

"Tomorrow," I reply. "You need to go to bed."

"But I'm not tired," she answers while Chad gets up, walking over to us.

"You will be tomorrow if you don't go to sleep," I say.

"Can I sleep with you?" she asks hopefully.

"Not tonight," I answer.

"Why not?" she asks me, putting her hands on her hips.

"Just because," I answer. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Please," she whines. "Pretty please. With sugar on top."

I sigh, "Fine." I lean over to Chad and whisper, "You can have the couch tonight."

Chad smiles in victory. Jamie pulls me down to her level and asks, "Who's he?"

I laugh slightly, "That's Chad. Can you say hi?"

"Hi," she says faintly.

"Hi," he says with a smile.

"This is Jamie," I tell him.

She puts a hand over her mouth and giggles. I smile at her.

"He's my boyfriend," I lie.

"Um," she begins, "he's my boyfriend."

Chad stiffles a laugh and so do I.

"Is he?" I ask happily.

"Yeah," she says, nodding proudly.

"That's cool," I say with a smile.

She nods again.

"Well," I say, "are you ready to go to bed?"

She sighs, "I guess."

And she holds out her arms. I pick her up and carry her up the stairs and into my room. I lay her down on my bed and lay down beside her.

"When's Chad coming?" she asks.

"Chad isn't sleeping with me tonight," I tell her.

"I'll go get him," she says, running out.

"Jamie," I call after her quietly, but she already left.

After a minute or so, I see the door creek open, and there is Chad and Jamie, holding hands. Something I'm sure Jamie insisted upon.

"So," Chad begins with a smirk, "Jamie said you wanted to sleep with me."

I glare at him, and he laughs.

"I'm just kiddin," he assures.

I roll my eyes at him.

"I think I'm gonna lay down on the couch tonight, but I'll see you in the morning, girlfriend," Chad says, smiling. I'm sure who he was talking to so I didn't say anything. I just wave as Jamie giggles. He walks out, and Jamie and I, after a while, go to sleep.

* * *

I woke up at about 8, finding no one by my side. I guess Jamie isn't a late sleeper, which makes sense. I groggily stand up and slowly walk out of my room and somehow, I end up in the kitchen, seeing Chad and Jamie eating ceral, side by side. I clear my throat to make my presense known. They both turn around on their bar stools and smile at me.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Chad mocks. I roll my eyes.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Jamie echos. I smile at her.

"What time did you get up?" I ask Chad.

"About 7," he says with a shrug.

"You get up that early?" I ask in shock.

"Not normally," he says with a fake glare in Jamie's direction.

She laughs.

"Did you wake Chad up?" I ask.

She nods, still laughing.

"How'd she wake you up?" I ask Chad.

"She came into the living room and jumped on the couch," he answers with a laugh.

"Jamie," I say seriously in a soothing voice, "we're not supposed to wake up people like that, especially guests."

"But he's my boyfriend," Jamie tells me.

Chad laughs, "Sonny, it's fine."

"Just don't do it again," I warn her softly.

She nods and raises her hands in the air at Chad. He picks her up and puts her on his lap. She smiles and continues to eat her cereal.

"Sonny!" Mimi call. "Can I talk to you?"

Oh no.

* * *

**Whats she gonna say? Also... We've almost got 100 reviews! And this is only chapter 6! Thank you all so much for the reviews and everything. And if you have any ideas, feel free to put them in the review or you can PM me. :) Review! Or no more story. :( By the way, what's y'alls favorite Bible verse? I have to do something about it for church and I just can't decide! Ha ha. So please tell me in the review! God bless.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes," I reply nervously as she walks into the kitchen. I look at Chad, and he just shrugs.

"Hi, Jamie," she smiles once she sees her other granddaughter.

"Hi, Mimi," she says, holding out her arms to her as Mimi picks her up off of Chad.

"Go see your Aunt Connie," she says, putting her down and giving her a pat on the back. Jamie runs off happily.

I smile meekly at her, wondering exactly what this is about. I glance over at Chad, and he is doing the same thing.

"I went to check on you guys this morning," she says.

I look over at Chad and his expression can only be defined as one thing: shock. Now, I know he thinks that my family's crazy, crazier than he thought anyway.

"And to my surprise," she continues, "You weren't in there, together anyways. Sonny was in the room with Jamie, and Chad was downstairs on our couch. Care to explain?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Chad biting his lip out of anger so I decide to be the one to say something, so Chad won't get even more mad.

"See," I begin, "Chad and I were in the room together," I decided not to tell her my plan to sneak out, "But then Jamie came in, and she wanted to sleep with me. And I just couldn't say no."

She sighs, which I take as a sign of understanding.

"Okay," she nods. "I'll take care of Jamie tonight. Then, there won't be anymore problems."

I nod.

"Well," she sighs, "I've got to go help your father pull out weeds. I'll see you later." I watch her walk out. How she is gonna pull out weeds in high heels, I have no idea. But I have bigger problems to worry about.

"Sonny," Chad says in an aggravated tone, still looking in the direction that Mimi left.

"Yes?" I ask weakly.

"I knew that you're grandma was crazy. But I didn't think that she'd try to look in on us while we're sleeping. She's like a stalker," he says.

"Hey! Don't call my grandma a stalker!" I shout, even though he is somewhat right.

"What do you want me to call her then?" he asks sarcastically.

"Chad! You don't have to get so worked up about everything!" I yell.

"Me? Getting worked up? You're grandma is crazy!" he tells me, raising his voice.

"She is not!" I contradict.

"Whether she is or isn't, I'm not staying here," he tells me. He walks upstairs. I follow him.

"Chad, please stay," I beg.

"No! I'm not staying here to be stalked by your grandma!" he shouts.

"Chad, this isn't forever. It's just temporarily," I explain.

"Well, you've got to be temporarily out of your mind if you think I'm staying here!" he tells me, and he walks into our room.

"Chad," I beg, "please. Please. Please. Stay here."

"Sonny," he begins, "I don't need the press finding out about this or more importantly, my parents."

"Chad, we made a deal. You can't break a deal," I point out.

He sighs, taking that into consideration.

"Fine," he grumbles.

My smile is as wide as the sea. Relieved, I sigh heavily and give him a hug.

"Thanks, Chad. You have no idea what this means to me," I smile.

He hugs me back, unlike he normally does. We pull apart, and I look deep into his even deeper blue eyes. We both lean in, and then, I hear, "Sonny!"

I awkwardly turn around to see my mom walking this way. I look at her.

"Why aren't you dressed?" she asks me, as if I'm supposed to be.

"It's only 9:30," I shrug.

"Don't you remember? You're going the SunnySide Orphanage," she reminds me.

Oh yeah! SunnySide Orphanage is where I loved to spend my summers when I still lived in Wisconsin. We're like a family there. The kids are so sweet and funny. I remember my first time going there. I was about 12 when my dad brought me there. It was Christmas Eve. I was asking for about everything on the market for Christmas so my dad took me. It was an eye opening experience. I never realized how lucky I was. But what really amazed me, was the fact that even though the only presents they were getting were tiny ones from the Dollar Store, they still were so happy and grateful. I'll never forget that for as long as I live. Now, I go back every chance I get.

"Oh yeah! I'll go get ready!" I say excitedly.

"Bring Chad too," she commands.

"Fine," I say, rolling my eyes.

* * *

Once Chad and I are ready, we get in my car, but only after having a ten minute argument about who was going to drive. I finally gave in, but only because I didn't want to be late. I haven't seen the kids in about a year, and it's killing me. The car ride was awkward until Chad turned on the radio. Then, it was hilarious. He flipped through the channels until he got what he wanted: Elvis Radio. I never really took him as an Elvis fan, but I guess King of Rock, King of Drama; they kind of go together... in some weird way. Chad moved the left side of his upper lip up in an Elvis Presley fashion while he imitated "Burning Love". I laughed at his silliness and sang along in the same way: lips up and deep voice. Then, "Love Me Tender" came on, and Chad quickly flipped to a different station. We soon arrive, and I excitedly jump out of the car and run into the orphanage.

Once I get in, I remember another reason I love this place so much. The atmosphere. It doesn't feel like an orphanage. It feels like a day care center with lots of crafts and toys and playgrounds. Of course there are some things for the teens that live here, like computers and basketball courts.

"Hey Sonny," smiles Judy, one of the workers.

She's my favorite worker here. She always treats everyone with respect. She has a gentle touch when kids get in trouble. She can't have kids, which I think is really sad, but she always says that the kids at SunnySide are her kids. She spends every possible hour there. She loves them so much. It's very inspiring.

"Hi, Judy," I smile back warmly.

"The kids are gonna be so surprised," she says giddily.

"Let's hope," I say, crossing my fingers.

"They're all in the playroom area. Go on in," she tells me.

"Thanks," I say.

I start to walk in before I turn to her.

"Oh! By the way, this is Chad, my boyfriend," I force out.

"Nice to meet you, honey," she says, holding out a hand, which Chad shakes.

"You too, ma'am," he smiles.

She looks at me knowingly. Judy always told me to get a boyfriend that respects people, and I guess she think Chad is respectful. Yeah, right.

"I've got to go do some laundry. Y'all go on in," she instructs.

We nod, and Chad follows me into the playroom area.

"Hey," I say, not knowing a clever way to surprise them.

They don't reply; they don't even look up.

"Hey!" I shout in a playful tone.

They all turn around, and a look of surprise and happiness graces their faces.

"Sonny!" they shout.

I smile as they all rush to give me a hug.

"We've missed you," Allie, the youngest of the group (4), says.

Allie has pretty blonde hair that reaches halfway down her back. A smile always graces her face. She is one of the cutest little girls I know. She is so funny, it's not even funny. That didn't make a lick of sense, but I think you know what I mean. She can be sassy at times, and she is obsessed with getting her way. When she doesn't, her cute smiles leaves her face, and it turns into an adorable pout.

"Aw. I've missed you too," I smile, stroking her beautiful hair.

"What about me?" Jake, the nine year old, asks.

Jake has brown, spiky hair and big brown eyes. He is most definitely a trouble maker. He likes to see people in awkward positions. For some reason, he finds it absolutely hilarious. Even if he does mess things up for me sometimes, I still love him like a little brother.

"Nah," I kid, shaking my head.

He laughs.

"How's Hollywood been?" asks Titan, a fifteen year old girl who loves Mackenzie Falls. Imagine that.

Titan is beautiful. She has wavy brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin is flawless, which was the opposite of mine at her age. Her smile can light up a room. She is very caring, but she doesn't sugar coat things. Somehow, she makes these two things balance out.

"Pretty good. I got a new boyfriend," I tell her with a laugh.

"Who?" she asks excitedly.

"Chad Dyaln Cooper," I say nonchalantly.

"Are you serious?" she squeals. She spots him in the back of the room.

"Oh my gosh!" she squeaks. She is trying to make words come out of her mouth, but nothing does. "You- you're-"

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" he offers.

She nods furiously.

He smiles at her.

"Nice to meet you," he sticks out his hand and she shakes it in awe.

I roll my eyes. This is just boosting his ego, which I'll have to hear on the car ride back.

"Yo, yo, yo. Where's my hug, Sonny?"

I laugh at the guy in front of me: Andy. He tries to be a ladies man, and it's the most hilarious thing in the world. When I first came here, he tried to hit on me, but I let him know I wasn't his type, and now, he just sees me as a friend. He always tries to hit on Titan, they are the same age after all, 15, and she is obviously not interested and furthermore, annoyed.

I hug him, rolling my eyes playfully.

"We're gonna go swimmin'. So y'all better get ready," he says in his fake gangster voice.

"Swim with us, Sonny!" Alile cheers.

"I would, but I don't have a bathing suit," I say, bending down to her level.

"You can borrow one of mine," Titan offers.

I sigh.

"Well, what's Chad gonna do?" I ask, trying to get out of wearing a bathing suit in front of Chad.

"He can borrow some trunks from me," Andy proposes.

I look at Chad, and he shrugs.

"Okay," I sigh. "Let's go."

Titan smiles and leads me to her room.

* * *

My monochromatic bathing suit that Titan lends me has many different shades of blue. Unfortunately, its a bikini, which makes me uncomfortable. Both are bikinis so its not like I have a choice. Titan's bathing suit is a striped, black and white bikini. Once we both change, we are out in the sun. This orphanage never seizes to amaze me. It just got a swimming pool that looks like a water park. I gawk at it.

"Whoa," I breathe.

"I know, right?" Titan says. "They got this put in during the winter so we'd have it for summer."

"Well," I shrug, speechless.

I suddenly hear Andy's voice talking to someone, and I think I know who.

"If you just give me a few tips with the ladies, I'll be eternally grateful. I'll wash your car. Polish your shoes-"

"Andy," Chad voice cuts in, "I'm kinda here on vacation so can you just leave me alone?"

Titan and I turn around to find Chad with Andy. Andy's hands were in a prayer like position, and Chad his arms folded over his chest. I gulp. This is exactly what I was afraid of.

I was afraid the noise would drown out.

Check.

I was afraid I would only be able to see Chad.

Check.

But most importantly, I was afraid of looking like an idiot.

CHECK!

I am staring at Chad Dylan Cooper. Can you blame me? He just looks so GOOD. I won't go into much detail because I'll drool just thinking about it. Let's just say Chad looks better than he does with a shirt on.

I tear my eyes away from his chest and look at Titan. She is looking at me. I smile meekly, and she smirks knowingly. I glare at her softly. She shakes her head, and she looks at Jake and Allie coming out of the doors that Chad and Andy came out of.

Jake is wearing orange swim trunks with a white stripe down either side. Allie is wearing a one piece bathing suit with little pink flowers on it. I smile as she runs over to me.

"Let's play!" she beams.

I smile as she grabs my hand and drags me to the pool.

"Leave me alone, Andy," says Titan's voice from a distance.

"Let's put on sunscreen first," I tell her.

She groans but lets me put it on her. While I'm putting on the lotion, I glance back over at Chad. Big mistake. I gawk at him some more, and I end up putting sunscreen on Allie's bathing suit.

"Sonny!" she shouts in her high voice.

"What? Oh sorry," I smile apologetically.

"Now, can I get in the pool?" she asks me.

"Wait a minute," I instruct.

She slumps her shoulders, but they soon rise up again as she toddles off. I look at her in wonder of what she'd do next. She comes back with Chad, her holding his hand.

"I brought you're friend," she says happily.

"I see that," I say.

Chad sits down on the edge of the pool beside me.

"What's your name?" Allie asks Chad.

"Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper," he answers.

I roll my eyes.

"Can I get in now?" she asks me.

I nod a "yes".

"Yay!" she says, jumping in the pool.

Chad looks at her, worried.

"Don't worry. She's a fish," I inform him.

"Oh," Chad nods.

Allie comes up, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"So, Chad Dylan Cooper, huh?" she asks.

"Yeah," he nods with a smile.

"Tell me about yourself," she says.

Chad hides a laugh, and I look down so she won't see my giggle.

"Well, I'm Sonny's boyfriend," he says naturally.

"Boyfriend?" she questions, not knowing the meaning.

"We like each other," he says simply.

"Oh," she nods. "Well, can you be my boyfriend?"

Chad smiles, "Yes."

"Yay!" she squeals, diving back into the water.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," I say accusingly, "I never knew you to be a cheater. You have three girlfriends."

Chad's eyebrows become knitted with confusion.

"Three?"

"Yeah," I nod before I list, "me, Allie, and Jamie."

He laughs.

"Well, I'm only serious about one of them," he tells me.

My breathing hitched. Does that mean he likes me? He could've meant it as a joke? Surely he wasn't being serious. He couldn't have been. Right?

He stands up and puts out a hand for me to grab. I do, for some odd reason. Suddenly, he picks me up bridal style and I start to yell.

"Chad, let me down!" I shout, trying to push him with my hands. Just my luck, my hands are on his chest, his bare chest. I keep them there for a couple seconds. But, I take them off before he notices. We are at the deep end. He extends his arms so if he lets go, I'm in the water.

"Chad, don't," I warn.

He laughs evilly. I grab ahold of his neck. He looks at me, confused.

"If I go down, you're going down with me," I tell him.

He shrugs, "Okay."

And he jumps into the water. I feels so good on my skin. I haven't swam in what seems like ages, and this is just what I need. He lets go of me once we're in the water, and I feel lonely. We rise up to the top, and I breathe in deeply. I fake glare at him.

"You're gonna get it."

I begin to splash water at him, and he splashes back.

* * *

It's time to go home. Surprisingly, I actually had fun with Chad... and the others, of course. But, maybe this summer won't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to upload. We had tons of school projects due and I had to study for finals. Now, since schools over, I think I'll be able to update a lot more. Hopefully anyway. Remember, review or no more story. Even if it sounds mean, I really want to know what you think. Also, what was your favorite part of the chapter? And if you have any suggestions, please tell me.**

**God Bless.**


	8. Chapter 8

It's time. Chad and I have a fool-proof plan for tonight. Since my grandmother apparently checks in on us in the morning, we've got to be prepared. I wasn't quite sure what time, but I asked my dad, and he sid thwt she wakes up at promptly 6 AM. So, I'm gonna go with that.

Chad just finished brushing his teeth, and now, he's laying down on the floor, trying to get comfortable.

I giggle at his frustration with the flat pillow. After I set the alarm for 5:50, giving us ten minutes for the plan, I turn off the lamp and crawl into the warm bed. Chad doesn't know what he's missing.

* * *

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

I groggily press the snooze button, but unfortunately, I'm not used to getting up early so I quickly fall back asleep.

Nine minutes later...

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

I lazily turn my head to look at the clock. It blinks "5:59". I begin to panic. I quickly throw my pillow at Chad, who yawns wearily.

"We have one minute!" I whisper shout.

His blue eyes come into view as they pop open, and he hurriedly gets up. He begins to take off his shirt, and once he does that, he throws it somewhere in the room.

"Don't look over here," I command, taking off my tank top and putting on a black strapless bra. I get into my drawer and throw around a bra and a pair of panties. I throw my tank top on the floor and take off my shorts, chucking them somewhere. I get into the bed, covering myself up.

"Ten seconds," I tell him.

He takes off his pants and throws them down. He takes a pair of boxers from a drawer and does the same. He climbs into bed with me, and his bare chest makes contact with my skin, sending a chill down my spine. He flings his arm around my chest, resting it right beside my breast. We close our eyes right at the moment the knob turns. I hear a ceak and, then the door closes again. One of my eyes pops open, and once I realize she's gone, my other one does the same.

"She's gone," I whisper, elbowing Chad. He opens up his eyes as I turn to face him. Our faces are inches apart. Then, he does the most unexpected thing ever. His lips capture mine into a kiss. It starts off slow, but it turns passionate. He turns us over so I'm on the bottom, and I tangle my fingers in his blond locks. Before it can get as heated as I'd like, I hear a static-y voice say "Time for breakfast."

I turn over and press the intercom button.

"Okay," I reply.

Suddenly, I feel very self conscious so I turn around and put on a big t-shirt and some shorts. I turn around to find Chad already with a shirt and shorts on. I look at him, instantly feeling immense awkwardness in the air.

"Uh," I begin, giving him a weak smile.

"Let's, uh, just go eat," he suggests, opening the door and letting me walk out before him.

We walk to the stairs and into the kitchen to find my mom, my grandma, Jamie, Skylar, Tim, and my dad at the table.

"Happy anniversary," I say cheerily, walking over to the fridge, taking out the orange juice and pouring it into a glass.

"Thank you, honey," smiles Mom, happy that I remembered. I'm surprised I did with everything that's happened this morning. I just smile at them, taking a seat at the bar. Chad gets some milk and sits beside me. My grandma looks at me with a smile. I smile back.

"So, what are you guys doing for the big 25?" I ask.

"Well, your dad is taking me to Niagra Falls.

"So, what are you and Chad doing today?" asks my grandma.

I look at him and shrug. "I don't know."

"Why don't you all go to the lake?" suggests Dad.

I look at him; he shrugs.

"Ok, we'll do that," I decide.

"But can you all run to the store and get some stuff for me first?" asks Mimi.

"Yeah. Of course," I smile.

* * *

We arrive at the grocery store pretty late at night. Chad and I pick up all the things on the list and check out. Everything is going great until I see... her.

Jennifer Crabgrass.

She is one of the meanest people I have ever met. She even makes Chad seem like the nicest person in the world. See, we both used to be in chorus and I'm not gonna lie, she's a great singer. But she made herself seem like Christina Aguilera. Now, I wasn't the bragger type, but when I could hit an A, I showed her. Who wouldn't? But the one problem is, other than singing, she is better than me at EVERYTHING. She always has to one up me. I get a 99, she gets a 100. I get an Android, she gets an iPhone. I bring tuna for lunch, she brings ham. Not to mention, she is absolutely gorgeous. She looks like a younger version of Katie Holmes. To make it simple, she irks me.

She spots me, and I hide behind my "boyfriend".

"What are you doing?" he laughs, turning around.

"Look down," I command.

"I don't want to."

He is as stubborn as a mule.

"Do it."

"No."

"Do it."

"No."

"Do i-"

"Sonny!" exclaims a cheerful voice. If you guessed Jennifer, you'd be correct.

"Jennifer!" I fake smile.

"I haven't seen you in forever," she smiles. She gives me a hug and I roll my eyes behind her back. I pull away.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend?" she asks, looking Chad up and down. Did she just check him out? I know I'm not his actual girlfriend, but I do not want Chad to like that clump nugget.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," he says, extending his hand.

"Jennifer Crabgrass," she smiles, shaking his hand. "I think I've seen you on TV. You're... uh... Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls, right?"

That little liar! She acts like she has no idea who he is or what his show is. But she's obsessed with it! Well, she was when I left for So Random, so unless she has memory loss, she is lying.

"Right," he nods, trying not to frown.

"Nice to meet you," she grins.

"You too," he smiled, still shaking her hand.

He was obviously distracted by her beauty, which kind of made me sad. When he met me, he wasn't awestruck. Am I not pretty enough or something?

She giggled, pulling her hand away, but not completely so she could rub his arm.

"How long have you been here?" she said with a slight giggle.

"Um, n-not too long," he answered.

He stuttered! Jennifer Crabgrass just made Chad Dylan Cooper stutter! And she knows it.

She hides a smirk and says, "Well maybe I could show you around."

"He knows the area," I butt in. "Now, if you'll excuse us."

I take his hand and drag him away from her.

"What was that?" he asks.

"I don't like her," I say simply.

"Why not? She seemed nice," he tells me.

"The key word is "seemed". She's a witch," I scowl.

"Wait, are you-are you jealous?" he asked.

"What?" I exclaim. "I'm just looking out for you."

"Sure, you were," he says sarcastically.

"Chad, I wasn't jealous! You wanna go date that clump nugget? Fine! Do it! See if I care!" I shout, crossing my arms over my chest.

There was an awkward silence between until he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you of being jealous. Thanks for looking out for me," he says genuinely, but he's an actor so...

"No problem," I say bitterly.

"Sonny," he says, but I turn around. "Oh you're giving me the silent treatment, huh? Well, two can play at that game."

After about five seconds, I hear a sigh.

"Okay, only one can play at that game."

I turn around and roll my eyes, letting out a small laugh.

* * *

After we get the groceries, we drive home in comfortable silence. I get out of the car with the bags in hand. Chad hurries over to me and grabs some. We walk over to the fence, open it, and walk to the front door. I then spot a note.

"Dear Sonny and Chad,

Tim went to a friend's house. Skylar is too. Jamie is with an old friend of your mom's. She has a daughter and they hit it off. She's spending the night with them. You're parents already left and I am staying at a hotel with Judy. There's a big spa! Have a good night.

Love,

Mimi"

"Looks like it's just us," I tell him.

He nods, and I search for a key. I search the other pocket. Must still be in the car.

We walk until we reach the fence.

"Where's the car?" I ask. I look at Chad. "You left the keys in it, didn't you?"

"Maybe," he says, rocking from side to side.

If he wasn't so adorable, I'd kill him.

"Someone stole our car!" I shout.

"Calm down. We can report it to the police tomorrow," he says.

"Where are we supposed to sleep?" I shout.

"We can try a hotel," he suggests, scared.

"There's one about ten miles from here," I tell him, starting to walk that way.

"Ten miles?"

"Shut up and start walking," I tell him.

* * *

We end up at some park. I guess I don't know West Appleton as well as I thought I did.

"My feet hurt," Chad whines.

"So do mine," I say, falling down on a bench.

"Let's just sleep here for tonight," he says, and I'm too tired to argue about it so I agree.

He lays down on the bench and I snuggle up in front of him. I shiver from the cold, and Chad notices. He sits up and takes off his jacket, putting it around us.

"That better?" he asks.

"Much," I nod, and I fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_Flash!_A bright light seeps into my eyes. Not just any light. Not sunlight. No. A camera.

* * *

**Someone has a picture of them together! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I had some serious writer's block. So please review to give me motivation to continue this story! Thanks and God bless.**


	9. Chapter 9

I am sitting in the living room, watching Chad pace around. We never figured out who took the picture, and Chad won't stop until he knows.

"Chad," I sigh after about ten minutes of watching him talk to himself, "can we just forget about it?"

"No way," he says, shaking his head at me. "If the wrong person gets ahold of it, or already has a hold of it, then we're in some big trouble."

"Chad, we could just explain that we got locked out. Now, let's just forget about it and enjoy our time here," I beam, smiling about what are next adventure could be.

"What are you so nonchalant about this?" he asks. He gasps. "Did you tell someone to take the picture so you would get attention?"

"Yeah, I told someone to take a picture of me and you sleeping together so my reputation would go down the toilet," I say sarcastically.

He glares at me and then (unfortunately) speaks again.

"This is no time for sarcasm," he stated grumpily. "I can't have people think that I like you."

I look at him as my jaw drops.

"I didn't mean it like that," he says, rolling his eyes.

I frown at him and walk out of the living room and out of the house.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I sit inside my (and Sonny's) room, thinking about what I said. I didn't really mean that... or did I? Now that I think about it, I did mean it. I meant every bit of it. I didn't want people thinking that I like Sonny. That would ruin my reputation. And Chad Dylan Cooper only cares about his reputation.

Before I could think anymore, I see the door open. I was surprised when I saw it was that girl we saw at the grocery store. Um, Jennifer. I look at her, my expression a mix of confusion and shock.

"Hello," I say, my voice sounding suspicous.

"Hey, Chad," she greets, a confident tone in her voice.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" I ask her.

"Oh, my boyfriend asked me to come over," she states with a shrug.

"To my room?" I ask.

"Maybe I just wanted to see you," she says sexily.

I gulp and close my eyes.

"Why me?" I think to myself.

"Look, I don't think your boyfriend would like that," I say, nervously.

Wait a minute. Why would her boyfriend want her to come HERE? She's not dating Skylar, is she?

"Tim likes it when I meet new people," she says, slowly walking towards me.

"Tim?" I squeak.

She nods. Before she could do anything else, I try to bolt out the door, but she grabs my tie (I was wearing one because I missed Mackenzie Falls and Hollywood so I'm wearing my Mac Falls uniform. Problem?) and pushes me against the wall.

"Jennifer, please. Tim's gonna be up here any minute. Why are you doing this?" I say weakly.

"Can't a girl have a little fun?" she asks innocently.

"Then, let's go play basketball," I offer meekly.

She lets go of my tie, giving me enough time to slip away from her. I quickly back away to the window and she follows me.

"Look, I'm not free," I tell her sternly yet in a nervous tone.

"You're gonna charge me?" she questions.

"I didn't mean it that way," I say, backing farther away from her and near the bed.

"Well, I'll pay any price," she says, running towards me.

"I just meant that I'm not available," I say.

I accidentally tripping on the leg of the bed, falling to the ground.

"Look, I don't want to date you. I just want to love you," she tells me, climbing onto me.

"Love?" I ask.

"Yes, love. Specifically making it," she says.

I gulp and turn us over so I can stand up. She does the same.

"Look, I don't wanna get rough with you, but I'll smack you if I have to," I threaten, pointing my finger at her.

She grasps my hand and twist it, causing me to groan in pain. She pushes my back onto the comfortable bed that I so wish I could take a nap in.

"Come on, Jennifer. I'm gonna get beat up," I tell her. "Give me a break."

"YOLO," she says, stroking my hair, causing me to cringe.

NO ONE TOUCHES CDC'S HAIR!

"What the heck is this?" comes Tim's voice from the doorway.

I look up to see him glaring at me. What's even worse is that Sonny is with him.

"He fainted," was Jennifer's immediate response.

"Right," I nod. "Well, actually, I... hit my head. Knocked out. It was like fainting."

Thank God for my acting skills!

"Hit his head on what?" Tim asks.

We sat up, side by side.

"Ceiling," I say as Jennifer says, "Floor."

"Which one?" he asks.

"Floor," I say as Jennifer says, "Ceiling."

Jennifer looks over to me, as if I'm the one that's supposed to save the day. Fortunately, I can.

"Well, see, I was jumping on the bed and I hit my head on the ceiling and I fell on the floor," I ad-lib.

"So I, incoherently, climbed onto the bed."

"And I bolted to his aid," she informs him.

"And you walked in," I say.

"Whatever," he says, shaking his head and walking out of the room.

Sonny just looks at me, her eyes filled with betrayal. She bites her lip and rushes off.

Oh boy.

Jennifer breathes a sigh of relief and looks at me. She starts to lean in but I get up and walks to the door, causing her to fall face first onto the bed. I turn from the doorway and say, "Have FUN by yourself."

And with that, I was off to find Sonny.

* * *

**Ok, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I've been really busy with tennis, piano, and school. Anyway, please read some of my other stories and review. I would suggest "Don't Kiss Me, I'm Only The Messanger", "Eyes on Channy", and "Starnapper", but you can read and review as many as you want. Haha and please review on this chapter because I'm really lacking inspiration and motivation so please review if you want me to continue this story. Thanks a bunch and God bless.**


	10. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Okay, so I've honestly lost all inspiration for SWAC. As of now, I'm not going to continue any of my stories. I just don't want to, and if I don't WANT to, then they won't be good. So, if you would like to adopt any of my stories, then please PM me and tell me a brief description of what you plan to do with the story. Then one who I think will do the best gets the story. The stories up for adoption are:**

**Grandmas**

**Starnapper**

**New School, New Love**

**Good Luck Chad**

**and**

**Football Fame**

**I really would like someone else to continue it for the readers, and I'm sorry that I'm not continuing the stories. Also, if you want to adopt my story and you receive it, feel free to PM me for help about what to do next on the story and I'll help you out a bit. But I don't want to write the whole story anymore. I'm so sorry, and who knows? Maybe later I'll suddenly love it like I used to. Feel free to comment and PM me. Thanks so much. God bless.**

**-Jessica**


	11. Chapter 11

I sit on the edge of the pond in the woods. I always used to come here when I was upset. The last time I remember coming here was when my grandpa died. I've come here for many reasons: a bad grade on a test, my dad loosing his job, and even stupid stuff like when my power went out and I couldn't watch the newest episode of _So Random!. _But never over a guy. Especially one that I'm not even dating. I know that I shouldn't be mad because he should be able to choose who he gets to date, but it had to be HER. Remember when I said that she beats me at everything? Here's proof. She hasn't even known him for a week, and they're already...you know.

I can't seem to get that picture of Jennifer on top of Chad out of my mind. What does she have that I don't? Not that I'm saying that I want to be in her position...but I'd rather be in her's than mine. What will I tell my mimi? He broke up with me for a prettier, smarter, sexier girl than me?

I start to think of all the options when I hear my name being called and twigs snapping. It's him. I can't get out of here quick enough for him to not see me so I just hang head and do everything not to look at him.

I hear a sigh from behind me.

"Hey," he says. "What are you doing out here?"

I don't answer.

He sits beside me and I turn to face the opposite direction of him.

"What's wrong?" Chad asks, as if nothing had happened.

I turn to face him, angry and sad.

"What's wrong?" I repeat, a tear falling from my eye. "This entire trip is what's wrong. You're acting like you an Jennifer didn't do anything!"

"Maybe because we didn't!" he shouts back, aggravated.

I scoff, amazed at what he just said. He can't "act" his way out of this one.

"Chad, I saw you guys! You were making out with her!"

"We didn't even kiss!" He says, throwing his arms out.

"Ok, well, maybe I didn't see you kiss her, but what am I supposed to think? She was on top of you. You're stupid little "I fainted" act may have worked on Tim, but it didn't work on me," I growl.

"She was TRYING to get me to kiss me her, but I didn't. I didn't WANT to kiss her," Chad tells me.

He proceeded to tell me the whole story, and I immediately felt guilty - and embarrassed.

"Oh," I blush.

"Yeah," he nods.

"I have a question," I sigh.

He nods.

"Why didn't you kiss her?"

"I'm dating you, remember?" He grins, nudging me in the side.

"Well, if I was you, I'd rather date her," I admit.

"Why?" Chad ask.

"Oh, come on. She's prettier than me, she's smarter than me, she's probably more fun, she isn't as embarrassing. She's...perfect," I scowl.

"That's not possible," he says, looking down, shaking his head.

"Why not?" I sigh.

"Because no one's prettier, smarter, or more fun to be with," he tells me sincerely.

I give him a small smile.

"You forgot less embarrassing," I say.

He nods, "Yeah."

I open my mouth in fake shock and shove his shoulder.

"Sonny, let's face it. You're a weird person. I mean, how many people do you know who make "Fun-Gendas" or make their lobster talk," he laughs.

"Lucy!" I declare.

"She's weird too," he says.

I fake glare at him, but as I do, I get lost in his blue eyes. We both slowly lean in and gently kiss each other. It was sweet. Not like the one we had two mornings ago. Just innocent.

We both pull away and smile at each other.

"That was..." Chad began.

"Nice," I finish.

"I was gonna say weird, but..." he trailed off with a joking glint in his eye.

I shove him and apparently, I shoved him too hard because I suddenly hear a splash and he is in the water. He comes up for air and glares of me because I am laughing.

"Let me help you," I offer, still giggling.

He grabs my hand and pulls me in.

I should've expected that.

* * *

We spend the next thirty minutes splashing, laughing, and swimming. Then, we head inside for a shower. Chad decides to take one first and I sneak in while he is.

"Chad," I call.

"What?" he asks, his voice a panic expression.

"It's just me. I came in here to talk to you about something my grandma said. She wants us to all go out to eat tonight. Is that ok?" I ask.

"Sure," he says. "Fine with me."

"Great," I smile.

"Does your mom know your in here?" he asks.

I can hear him smirking, if that makes sense.

I roll my eyes.

"She thinks I'm taking a shower so hurry up," I command.

Off in the distance I hear my mimi ask my mom where I am.

"She's in the bathroom, taking a shower. You can go on in. She won't mind," I hear her respond.

My eyes bulge and I start to panic.

"Chad, my mimi's coming in here. I need to get in that shower," I say.

"Yeah, right," he scoffs.

"Chad, please. Just put your towel around your waist."

He sighs and I see his arm reach out for his towel.

"Come on," he says and I rush into the shower, pulling the curtain.

My clothes are already drenched and I'm burning up.

"How hot do you keep it in here?" I sigh.

"To my liking," he answers. "I don't usually have a shower for two."

I unbutton my shirt and throw it on the ground.

He looks away.

"Chad, it's just like I have a bikini on. Calm down. You're too conservative," I roll my eyes.

"Maybe you're too liberal," he says, stepping towards me.

I roll my eyes and I take my jeans off.

By now, we both notice how close we are.

His chest is touching my bra and he are glaring at each other.

"Sonny," I hear my grandma call.

"I'm in here!" I call back.

I hear the door open.

"Did you ask Chad if he wanted to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, he said sure," I replied, trying to keep my voice as stable as possible.

"Ok, what are you going to wear?" she asks me.

"I don't know," I say.

"I'll call in your mom and Jennifer. They can help," she suggests.

Before I can tell her no, her loud voice rings throughout the house and Jennifer and my mom are now in the bathroom along with Jamie.

"Yeah?" I hear Mom ask.

"We're gonna help Sonny pick out an outfit," she announces.

"Oh goody!" cheers Jamie. "Where is she?"

"In the shower," Mimi laughs.

I don't hear anything and then, suddenly the curtain is pulled and my head bolts up along with Chad's. My mom drops her phone, Jennifer's wide open mouth becomes a glare, and Mimi had a look of delight on her face. I look down to see Jamie smiling up at us.

"Oops."

* * *

**Ok, so I thought that since no one has taken over the story yet, I might as well write another chapter. Tell me what you think and if I get more than 30 reviews, I will continue this story. So review and tell me what you think. Love you guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

The silence is too loud.

I have never, ever been in a situation this awkward. I couldn't even dream this up, and I have always dreamed big. My first instinct is to push Chad away, but I don't want him to fall and get a concussion. So we just stand there, like fools, waiting for someone to say something.

"Everybody out," commands my mom after about twenty seconds.

"Connie, there's no need to-" begins Mimi.

"OUT!" she shouts.

Mimi, Jennifer, and Jamie walk out and I return my focus to my angry - actually, that's an understatement - furious mother.

"Sonny, go get changed," she commands.

I stand there, still shocked.

"Now!" she shouts.

I quickly walk about and go change.

Chad's POV

"Chad, I thought I could trust you. I thought you were responsible. I thought you were a gentleman."

"Ma'am," I begin, "with all due respect-"

"Before you start saying a bunch of lies, I just want you to stop. I want the truth."

"The truth is Sonny came in here to talk about going to eat when I heard your voice and I panicked so I told her to get in the shower."

"Then why was she in her underwear?" she exclaims.

"I...took them off her," I lie.

"Why?" she asks furiously.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I find your daughter..."

"Watch your mouth," she warns.

"I wanted to..."

"Yes?" she asks.

"...express myself physically with her. Can I say that?"

She sighs and nods, "You're borderline."

"But you'll be happy to know that Sonny was having none of that. She was about to tell me off when you came in. And that's how we ended up like that," I explain.

"Ok," she nods, "I want you gone by tomorrow night."

* * *

Jennifer's POV

I sit outside of the Munroe mansion, plotting my scheme on how to make Chad Dylan Cooper my own while sunbathing. As if on schedule, Chad himself walks out. I smirk and am so thankful that he's wearing a swim suit. This goes perfect with my plan.

He sees me and turns to go back inside.

"Excuse me!" I say.

He turns around slowly.

"Yes?" he asks bitterly.

"Can we talk?" I ask, fake guilt on my face.

He sighs, "Fine."

He sits down beside me in one of the beach chairs.

"Look, I came to tell you I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. Maybe it was the fact that some hot celebrity was right next to me, but it doesn't matter. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I want you to know that I'm sorry," I finish.

He looks down and sighs.

"I forgive you."

"You do?" I ask in shock.

"Yeah," he nods, "I don't know why so don't ask, but I do."

"Thanks," I grin, taking off my camisole and leaving me clad in my small, orange bikini. "Now that you know that I only want you as a friend, will you rub some suntan lotion on my back?"

I can tell that he's mesmerized by my 34D sized chest.

"Uh, sure," he nods, taking the lotion and rubbing it in from arm's length away.

I smirk to myself.

"Would it be rude if I popped out the girls?" I ask.

"Wh-what?" he stutters.

"You know? Get a little sun on the twins," I say.

"Oh, oh, s-sure, go ahead," he stammers.

I start to untie my top when I see him getting up.

"Wait, where are you going?" I ask.

"I, uh, I gotta do somethi-"

"Look, Chad, is this because you're nervous that you think that I don't trust you?" I ask.

"Something like that," he squeaks.

"Look, I know that you don't like me so there's no harm," I explain. "It's fine. Now, sit down."

I give him a warm smile and he does.

I completely shed of my top and I see him struggling not to look.

"So, do you miss California?" I ask.

"Y-yeah, a little," he stutters, looking away.

"I don't want to sound rude but one of my biggest pet peeves is eye contact," I lie.

He slowly turns around and look directly at my face, trying not to look at the "fun bags".

"I-I, uh, I-I, sorta m-miss it," he breathes.

"I can understand that," I shrug. "Do you want to go for a swim?"

"Like that?" he asks, looking down my body.

He realizes what he just did and his eyes widen.

"No, silly," I shake my head. I grab my top and put it back on, asking Chad to tie it for me.

He does so and a look of peace crosses his face.

"Let's go," I exclaim, running to the diving board and gracefully diving in.

He comes in after me, flipping off the board.

We both rise up and I smirk at him, pulling off my top.

"Just when I thought it was safe to get in the water," he jokes, breathing heavily.

I head underwater and somehow, yank his shorts off. I come back up and smile.

"That's not funny, Jennifer. Give them back," he demands and I go under.

He slashes water around underwater so I can't see his private.

How silly.

I come back up and my lips attack his, and thankfully, he doesn't resist.


	13. Chapter 13

Chad's POV

I did it.

I can't believe I did it.

It was my first time and I wasn't even with Sonny. What kind of low-life creature am I?

Just then, Sonny walked into the bedroom.

"Um, Sonny," I begin. I have to tell her.

"Yeah?" she asks.

"I, uh...like your hair," I say, chickening out.

"Thanks," she says, looking at me weirdly.

I have to tell her.

"Sonny," I say as she says, "Chad."

"You first," I declare, pointing to her.

"I think we should tell my mimi. I heard what you told my mom, and you shouldn't be taking the wrap for me. I want to clear your name otherwise Tim will beat you up," she says seriously.

"Ok," I nod nervously.

She grabs my hand and walks downstairs with me. We spot Margret in the kitchen with her plaid apron on.

"Mimi," Sonny begins, "Chad and I have something we'd like to tell you."

"I have something to tell you guys too," she declares. "I don't want to sound forward, but within the first month of dating your grandfather, I got in the pool with him."

I think I know what she means, but I refuse to skinny dip with Sonny Monroe. I already did it with one girl...

"That's just it, Mimi," Sonny begins, "we're not in a relationship."

She gasps and her hands fly up to her mouth.

"You're friends with benefits?" she asks.

"No!" I exclaim. "We were faking this whole thing! We never dated! We just pretended to because I felt like I would be letting you down if I didn't have a boyfriend."

"Sonny," she signs, "I'm sorry. I guess I just remember my days when I was your age, and I just remember how I felt, and I wanted you to feel that way too. But you're not me. You don't like the things I like, and I should just accept that instead of making you become me. Will you forgive me?"

She holds out her arms for a hug, and Sonny gladly hugs her. This one doesn't look forced. She looks genuinely happy with her.

"I forgive you," she smiles.

"Well," Margret asks, pulling away, "what do you want to do? Anything you want, we'll do it."

"Can we go bowling?" Sonny begs.

Margret nods with a laugh. "Of course.

They walk off happily as I frown. I'm still not over what I did. Maybe I can talk to Jennifer and tell her that it was a mistake. It was a one time thing.

* * *

After I call Jennifer, she soon arrives and knocks on the door. I open it.

"Hey, baby," she grins.

"Look, um, I've gotta talk to you," I reply. "Come in."

I open the door and she walks into the living room with me.

She sits down, but I choose to stay standing.

"Look, about last night-"

"Wasn't it wonderful?" she sighs.

"It was a mistake," I finish.

"What?" she asks, shocked.

"I was just caught up, and I never meant for that to happen," I conclude.

"That's ok," she nods. "We're over. I get it."

I smile and sigh of relief.

"But when I left last night, I thought of something. I'm mature. I'm ready. I want to have a baby," she grins.

"That's great. I'm gonna go back to Hollywood in a couple days, but...we all handle grief in our own ways," I say.

She laughs, "See, your sense of humor, that's a wonderful trait."

I smile modestly and walk over to the couch to sit down.

"That's why I'm glad I'm having your baby," she smiles.

My eyes double in size as I fall onto the ground. I scurry to get up and ask, "Are you pregnant?"

"No," she shakes her head, "but I will be, thanks to you."

"Am I missing a step or something?" I ask, placing a hand on my forehead and pacing around the room. "But I-I-I took precautions. WE took precautions."

"Let's just say I'm the kind of girl who never throws anything away," she says.

The look on my face could only be described as pure disgust.

"I put it in the freezer," she explains.

"You froze my guys?!" I exclaim.

"I'm just here to get your blessing," she says.

I look at her in shock.

"What am I, the pope?!" I shout.

"Don't yell at me," she commands.

"Those are my guys! I want them back!" I yell.

"Look, if you're gonna be all weird about this, then I'm gonna leave," she says, rushing to the door.

I follow her as she runs out the door. "You can't do this!"

I open the door and shout, "You me back my sperm."

The neighbors look at me weirdly, but I don't care.

This can't be happening.

* * *

**Don't hate me! I know I put a HUGE twist on the story, but tell me what you think about it. I have been lacking reviews recently so I'm shooting for 50 reviews. I know you guys can do it! Thanks.**

**-Jessica**


End file.
